Que la lumière soit!
by Vanilly
Summary: POV Harry : Ca fait deux ans que je n'ai pas prononcé le nom de celui que j'aime. Et me voilà aujourd'hui face à mon devoir. Pourtant je ne vois que lui ...
1. Default Chapter

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Que la lumière soit !

**Rating:** R

**Paring:** HP/ RW

**Warning:** Romance .Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui implique des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR… (Vous connaissez la suite)

**Note de l'auteure** : Histoire issue de plusieurs remarques sarcastiques de la part de ma meilleurs amie, sur l'écriture de ma première fic que je publierais un jour…. Toujours un grand merci à Laeti pour sa correction.

POV Harry

Et bien, voilà j'y suis. Moi Harry Potter, 17 ans révolus. Où suis-je ? C'est tellement simplement simple. Je suis dans le parc de Poudlard à 23h14, précises un mardi. Plus exactement le premier mardi du mois de février, un mardi froid et pluvieux.

Et rien n'est normal, je suis là, debout droit comme un « i ». A ma gauche se tient Albus Dumbledore, respecté directeur de Poudlard dit Dumby pour les intimesà ma droite se tient ma meilleure amie, Hermione, celle pour qui et grâce à qui je suis encore là aujourd'hui.

Plus loin se tiennent les aurors du ministère qui se sont mutinés contre le ministère, c'était drôle quand j'y pense. Mais ça fait deux ans que je n'ai plus le cœur à rire. Derrière eux se tiennent la plupart des élèves de septième année. Puis plus devant l'ordre du phénix au grand complet ; et bien sur mes fidèles, tel Neuville prêt à en découdre avec Bellatrix, et Rémus (qui compte bien trouver la sorcière avant son élève).

Et bien entendu la famille Weasley au complet. Non, là je me mens à moi-même, la famille Weasley au complet moins deux de ses membres. Vous croyez qu'ils sont morts ? Vous avez tout faux. Percy est planqué au ministère au bureau des archives, le seul qui est voulu encore de lui après que Fudge ai été destitué de ses fonctions. Et puis …. et puis….. puis…. Lui.

A cause de luiça fait deux ans que je suis vivant, mais mort. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien porté mon surnom de survivant ! Quelle ironie. Moi qui croyais ne pas pouvoir vivre pire après le ministère et la mort de Sirius. Je ne saurais expliquer comment ça c'est passé exactement. Il ne me reste plus que des flash-back monstrueux de ses deux dernières années.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'entre ma cinquième année et ma sixième année, j'ai du rester chez les Dursley. Oh pas que c'est été plus dur qu'autre chose, au contraire, c'était mieux que d'habitude. Une nuit, pourtant, il s'est passé quelque chose, Voldemort est entré en contact pour me montrer la cérémonie d'intronisation d'un nouveau mangemort. Tout de noir vêtu, avec une grande cagoule, je n'ai pas vu qui c'était, pourtant le malaise s'est insinué en moi sûrement. Puis tout à coup, j'ai accroché son regard. Ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus, ils me semblaient si familiers, trop familiers. Si j'avais suà l'époque, peut être que….

Deux mois sans lien avec le monde de la magie, il me tardait de revoir mes amis, mais dans le Poudlard express, je ne vis qu'Hermione. Son regard m'a déchiré. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle m'a appris que quelques jours après le début des vacances, il avait fait un esclandre, en disant que nous nous battions pour une cause inutile, qu'on ne pouvait aller contre les lois de la nature. Puis il avait fait ses bagages ai été parti. Depuis, pas de nouvelle de lui. Autant dire que la nouvelle a été rude ! Mais je n'étais pas encore arrivé en enfer, mon enfer.

A l'arrivée à l'école, je l'ai retrouvé, entouré de serpentard et quelques autres. Alors que j'observais la scène, je vis quelque chose qui me fit comprendre, que plus rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Malfoy, s'est approché de lui et a voulu lui parler et avec diplomatie en plus ! Mais d'un seul regard dur, froid et sans émotion que je ne lui avais jamais vu, il l'a fait taire Malfoy. Pire, il lui a fait baisser la tête, il lui faisait peur ! J'ai tourné les tallons comme un lâche que j'étais, impossible de lui demander les explications que j'étais en droit d'avoir. J'ai couru et pleuré, jusqu'à notre salle commune, puis jusqu'à notre dortoir. Ton lit n'était plus là !

Plus tard, j'ai appris de la bouche même de Neuville qu'il avait été nommé préfet en chef, et qu'il était devenu un « Malfoy » en pire. Bien sûr, il connaissait tous nos secrets, alors facile de nous blesser. Et il ne s'en ai pas privé à chaque fois que nous nous sommes croisés (tous nos cours étaient en communs). Les insultes pleuvaient, plusieurs Gryffondors et quelques Serdaigles avaient finis à l'infirmerie, salement amochés par lui.

Moi, je n'étais même plus capable d'être en colère contre lui, l'avais je seulement été ? Pourquoi chaque fois que je l'ai croisé, mon cœur était pris dans un étau, mon estomac se nouait, et ma gorge s'asséchait ? Mais surtout, pourquoi à chaque insulte, c'était un coup de couteau que je recevais en plein cœur ? Pourquoi mes seules réponses étaient des larmes ?

Pour lui, nous n'étions plus que le sang mêlé et la sang de bourbe. Il était mangemort et fier de l'être, il nous cracher ses insultes, le regard dégoûté et un rictus méprisant aux lèvres. Alors, je me réfugiais dans la salle sur demande. Hermione, elle était très en colère, un jour, elle a même essayé de lui lancer un sort. Il l'a arrêté avec une facilité déconcertante et l'a pétrifié.

Moi, et bien je serais bien intervenu, mais je m'étais littéralement figé sur place et je suis resté làà le regarder faire, la bouche ouverte comme un idiot. Il a froncé les sourcils, puis m'a collé Hermione dans les bras en me disant :

-Fait attention à ta petite amie, sang mêlé, parce qu'en dehors de ses murs, je serais beaucoup moins indulgent !

Et il est parti sans un regard de plus. La seule chose que j'ai trouvé à faire c'est de donner l'ordre de ne pas le provoquer. Bravo le survivant qui ne peut même pas faire face. Après cette altercation, Hermione est devenue curieuse sur son attitude à lui, mais surtout sur la mienne. Elle a tenue à ce que nous réfléchissions sur le pourquoi de mes réactions. Ca nous a pris plusieurs mois, mais nous avons su ! A partir de là, je n'eu plus envie que d'une chose mourir, ce qu'Hermione m'a formellement interdit, comme si elle savait quelque chose. Mais je savais que tôt ou tard je me retrouverais face à lui baguette en main pendant une bataille. Je ne me défendrais pas. Si la mort est la seule chose qu'il voulait me donner, alors je l'accepterais avec bonheur. Il me hait, c'est ma forme d'existence pour lui et ça me rend malade.

Quelques jours plus tard, après ma découverte, Hermione et moi étions installés dans le parc pour réviser les examens de fin d'année. Nous avons entendu des rires. Il était là avec Blaise Zabini qui avait abandonné Malfoy pour lui. Avec la chaleur, il avait remonté les manches de sa chemise au dessus des coudes. Il tourna la tête vers moi, puis me fit signe, là mon cœur s'est emballé, une chaleur oubliée refit surface dans mon ventre, peut être que tout allait redevenir comme avant ? Mais non, il inclina son bras de telle manière que je la vis. Elle était là, noire sur sa peau tellement blanche. Il me sourit sadiquement. Pour moi ce fut le coup de trop, cette fois ci je ne pu empêcher mes larmes de couler, je me levais donc précipitamment et je couru vers le château.

L'été qui suivit fut meurtrier au possible et je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui. Que fait il ? Faisait il parti de cette attaque ? Avait il tué ? De plus, Voldemort ne me laissa pas une ombre de répit, je du déménager avec les Dursley au QG, Voldemort ayant découvert où j'étais. Il était évident qu'il avait parlé. L'ordre se demandait jusqu'où il irait, quelques jours plus tard ils urent la réponse avec l'attaque du QG. Heureusement, Rogue l'a su bien avant et nous les attendions de pied ferme.

Après ça, la famille Weasley est venue s'excuser, ils avaient honte de leur fils. Je crois ne pas avoir eu la réaction qu'ils attendaient. Car, en effet je me suis mis en colère contre eux, peut être avions nous chercher cette situation, moi le premier. Il n'étais pas le plus doué, alors, je le laissais souvent derrière, Hermione c'est bien connu est très intelligente, j'ai toujours écouté ce qu'elle me disait en mettant de côté sciemment ce qu'il pouvait penser ! Alors que pendant cinq ans d'affilés, je lui ai fait vivre des choses affreuses où il m'a toujours suivit les yeux fermés. Il a risqué sa vie plusieurs fois, il a affronté sa plus grande peur pour moi, il m'a sauvé la vie. Tout cela pour moi. Je ne l'ai jamais remercié où alors par une mise à distance. Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un vulgaire serpentard ! Les Weasley n'ont pas trop compris, mais je m'en fous.

Cette année, la rentrée fut un vrai calvaire, bien que l'été n'ai pas été très gai entre les attaques et les entraînements. Mais quand je l'ai vu, le monde s'est arrêté de tourner, apparemment pour lui les vacances avaient été fructueuses. Il avait encore grandi, il ne devait pas être loin des deux mètres ce coup ci. D'après ce que je pouvais voir, lui aussi avait eu droit à un entraînement intensif. Physiquement, il avait beaucoup changé, beaucoup plus viril, beaucoup plus homme avec une musculature affirmée, un visage décidé et ses cheveux mi long.

Le plus choquant pour tous, fut de voir Messieurs, Malfoy, Grabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini, Nott … Seniors l'accompagner à la gare et s'incliner presque devant lui. Et de le voir s'amuser de la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de Draco. Il avait du se passer quelque chose, grâce aux renseignements sur moi et l'ordre, il avait pris du gallon auprès de Voldemort.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et me sorti de mes pensées, c'était Draco, qui avait rejoint nos rangs depuis cette même rentrée. Son regard était fermé, il me désigna quelque chose à la droite de Voldemort, mon cœur manqua un battement ou peut être plus. Là sans capuche découvert aux yeux de tous en ce soir de la bataille finale, il s'affichait aux cotés du mage, un sourire narquois étirant son visage.

D'un geste de la main le mage noir, invita tous ses mangemorts à retirer leur capuche. C'était le dernier soir, nous allions nous battre à visage découvert.

-Alors Albus, crois tu vraiment que ton protégé pourra me vaincre ? N'a-t-il pas trop mal à la tête ? Demanda t il en posant sa main décharnée sur Lui, qui n'avait pas bougé.

Mais de quoi parlait ce psychopathe, cela faisait trois semaines que tout était calme. Dumbledore bougea et cela attira mon attention, il s'était avancé d'un pas.

-Tom, comment as-tu pu oublier le pouvoir de l'amour ? Puis il leva sa main et dit haut et fort : Que la lumière soit !

Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais mon mentor, c'est le moment de faire de l'humour. Peut être après tout.

-Crois tu vraiment que tu as de l'avance sur nous, Tom ? Que les combattants de la lumière se regroupent.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il nous fait. On peut pas être plus regroupé. Je fixais mes chaussures pour me concentrer, essayant de ne pas écouter les inepties que disait Dumbledore. Mais un cri de rage me fit lever les yeux. Voldemort criait. Peut être que quelqu'un voulait prendre ma place ?

Et c'est là que je le vis, Lui, là entre moi et Dumby, plus loin Blaise Zabini souriait timidement à Draco qui le regardait les yeux écarquillaient, je priais pour ne pas avoir cette tête là. Severus Rogue et plein d'autres avaient transplanés. Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Mais il me confirma mes pensées en prenant la parole.

-Désolé de te décevoir, oh grande face de serpent aplati ! Dit il sarcastiquement. Mais tu as quand même pas cru que j'étais de ton côté si ! J'ai toujours pris mes ordres d'Albus Dumbledore. Il ricana pendant que Voldemort le regardait avec une rage difficilement contenue. Comment as-tu pu croire que je trahirais la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Oh fait, petite info, je me suis arranger pour qu'Harry n'ai pas mal à la tête, qu'il a fort jolie d'ailleurs.

La personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, cette phrase tournait en rond dans mon esprit. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que la bataille avait commencé. Mais un sort de couleur rose me grilla quelques cheveux, je revins sur terre immédiatement. Mon regard le rechercha instinctivement, maintenant c'était à moi de le protéger !

Je le vis plus loin, aux prises avec Grabbe Senior, je m'élançais pour lui prêter main forte, mais en trois coup de baguette, Grabbe tomba mort sur le sol. Je m'étais arrêté de courir, pour l'observer faire, ses gestes étaient précis, il a du sentir que quelqu'un le regardait puisqu'il a levé les yeux vers moi. J'ai cru mourir sur place, ce regard ! Bleuétincelant de vie, et ce que j'y vis me bouleversa.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne l'entendis pas crier et se précipiter vers moi. Je ressenti juste une brûlure assez vive à l'abdomen. Je m'effondrais à terre, en une seconde, il fut à mes côtés, ouvrit ma cape, moi je me senti rougir comme un idiot. Il sorti deux fiole d'une de ses poches, il me versa le contenu de la première sur le ventre, la douleur fut atroce, j'ouvris en grand les yeux, quand je les rouvrit, il me regardait inquiet en me tenant la main. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure, là il sourit, puis porta le deuxième fiole à ma bouche, je bus son contenu avec confiance.

-Harry me dit il de sa voix douce et vibrante que je n'avais plus entendu depuis presque deux ans. Cette potion, va te rebouster à fond pendant à peu prêt une heure, puis après tout va retomber comme les soufflets que fait Ginny. Et tu auras sans doute besoin de soins, ce que j'ai fait ne sera que provisoire. OK ? J'hochais la tête incapable d'aligner deux mots. Ce fut Blaise qui rompit ce moment

-Dites donc les mec c'est pas le moment de boire le thé !

Il se releva en m'entraînant avec lui, je ne voulais plus le lâcher. Mais je pris mon courage à deux mains et je parti en courant vers Voldemort que j'apercevais au loin. Je l'entendis pester en me suivant. Il courait et me dégageait le chemin de toutes les embûches. Quelques temps après, nous furent entourés de détraqueurs. Alors que je lançais mon patronus, je vis le sien, un gros lion foncer sur eux et mordre et griffer sans relâche. Je ne pris pas la peine de le regarder bien que l'envie était grande et je m'engouffrais dans la brèche pour faire face au seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'avait pas pu me suivre occupé entre les détraqueurs et les mangemorts.

Voldemort était dans une rage folle, plusieurs de ses meilleurs mangemorts avaient déserté dans l'autre camp. Il attaqua d'entrée. Mais pas de chance pour lui, je venais de retrouver la seule personne pour qui je voulais vivre. Et puis il fallait bien dire que cette potion faisait bien effet, j'étais en forme. Je me défendais bec et ongles dehors, et je l'attaquais avec la ferme intention de le réduire à néant pour de bon cette fois ci ! Mais les choses ne sont jamais faciles, plus le temps passé, plus je me sentais devenir faible, la chose positive, c'est qu'apparemment Voldemort aussi.

Il me fallait quelque chose pour le distraire et ainsi pouvoir lancer mon ultime attaque avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et bien je n'eu même pas à me retourner la tête pour le trouver, que le lion patronus apparu et fonça sur le mage. C'est vrai que désincarné et habillé en noir, il pouvait passé pour un détraqueur. Mais je ne me laissais pas aller à mes pensées bizarres et je profitais de ce que Voldemort détruise le patronus pour le viser.

Bingo ! En plein dans la pastèque. Je crois que cette potion a des effets secondaires. Je me sens euphorique. Quoi que, je regarde, il y a de quoi, Voldemort et à terre. Il bouge ! Ah non ! Je m'approche en titubant. Il gémit, il a l'air de souffrir, le silence est pesant autour de nous, je crois que quand les autres ont vu que nous nous battions, ils se sont arrêtés pour nous regarder.

Et voilà je suis encore parti dans mes pensées et c'est encore sa voix horrifiée qui me fait sursauter, mais cette fois je reprends mes réflexes et j'analyse la situation à la vitesse de l'éclair, le seigneur des ténèbres a pointé sa baguette sur moi. Sans réfléchir, je lui assène un avada en pleine tête, il a du être puissant, car le mage prend feu en même temps.

Mais moi, je me sens bizarre tout à coup, je suis tout mou, mes jambes se dérobent sous mon poids. Mais je ne tombe pas par terre c'est étrange, je suis soulevé. C'est Lui j'en suis sûr, je peut me reposer en paix maintenant qu'il est revenu.

Je me réveille au Terrier, Hermione est à mes côtés et me regarde en souriant, devant mon regard inquiet, elle me rassure, en me disant que je n'ai pas rêvé, Il est bien là. Enfin, elle se reprend en me disant que c'est lui qui m'a rattrapé, m'explique qu'il m'a porté à travers tout le champs en fusillant du regard ce qui voulait me récupérer parce qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Il m'a emmené jusqu'à l'infirmerie avant de disparaître auprès du professeur Rogue et des autres espions. Depuis lors, j'avais été soigné et ramené au Terrier pour être plus tranquille. Elle m'expliqua que lui était au ministère pour faire sa déposition, elle n'avait pas d'autres nouvelles.

A que la magie a du bon ! Quelques heures après la fin de la bataille, me revoilà sur pied et le cœur léger, enfin pas tout à fait. Il faut que je le vois au plus vite, il faut que je sache. Il a dit à haute voix qu'il m'aimait. C'est bien joli, mais comment ? Je vais pas demander quand il arrive, sinon, les autres vont trouver ça louche. Surtout que je l'ai déjà fait une fois quand je suis descendu. Mais je sais pas s'ils ont compris ma question, trop occupé qu'ils étaient à m'embrasser et à me féliciter.

Nous sommes installés dans le salon. Dumbledore est arrivé depuis quelques minutes, il nous a annoncé la mort officielle, psifff comme si je le savais pas, j'étais aux premières loges ! Puis, il me fixe depuis un moment, ses yeux malicieux. RRRAAHHHH, je n'aime pas quand il fait ça. Je sais, qu'il sait ce que je voudrais savoir. Mouais ! Mais je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir là de lui demander.

La porte du Terrier s'ouvre brusquement, mon cœur se serre, le voilà je le sais, je le sens. Mais je me force à rester dans mon fauteuil. Tous les autres se sont levés d'un seul mouvement. Que vont-ils faire d'abord le serrer dans leur bras, lui dire que c'est un héros. Oui, c'est vrai mais c'est mon héros. Car c'est pour moi qu'il a fait ça. Pour moi qu'il a du subir l'enfer et seul. Car moi j'avais Hermione et vice versa. Il savait que si nous étions au courant où même que si nous avions le moindre doute nous serions en danger, encore plus. Je n'oublie pas ce que je pensais plus tôt. Si je lui avais donné un rôle plus important, il n'aurait pas chercher un moyen de m'aider aussi … aussi je sais pas comment le qualifier.

Peut être s'il ne s'était pas passé ça, aujourd'hui je ne saurais pas que je l'aime. Oui, moi Harry Potter ex Survivant affirme à haute et intelligible voix que je suis amoureux de lui. Enfin pas devant tout le monde, mais dès que j'aurais trouvé le courage de me lever je le prend par la main et je l'entraîne dans un endroit tranquille et je lui dit que je ne lui laisse pas le choix je lui roule la pelle de sa vie et oups ! Ouais bon, peut être pas la pelle de sa vie étant donné qu'il a eu une clairielle de petites amies et que moi je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un comme ça, mais bon, c'est qu'un détail.

Bon, courage, c'est quand tu veux ! Allez à trois : 1 … 2… 3. Là, c'est pas ma faute, ce sont mes jambes qui ne se sont pas levées. Ou, vilaines, vilaines jamjambes à Harry ! Tiens, les embrassades ne sont pas très chaleureuses. Et ça m'irrite je dois bien le dire. J'ai envie de leur clouer le bec, ils sont agaçants, il se sacrifie pour eux et encore ils sont pas content. Tiens, le courage est de retour. Tiens, en fait je suis déjà face à lui. Tout le monde nous regarde.

Lui, il me fixe, ses yeux bleus sont inquiets, je crois qu'il a peur. Mon dieu, il est super craquant. Je le regarde durement, je veux jouer. Il baisse la tête. Et voilà Harry l'artichaut est de retour. De le voir comme cela me brise le cœur, et me donne envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Je me mens encore, je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, pour être franc, je ne sais même pas si mes bras spaghettis peuvent faire le tour de son torse.

-Ron.

C'est la première fois en deux ans que je prononce son prénom, ma voix est éraillée par l'émotion. Aller, je vais me mettre à pleurer, je le sens. Je soupire fortement, lui a levé sa tête et me regarde, ses yeux sont aussi remplis de larmes. Alors, ni une, ni deux je me jette dans ses bras. Il me serra contre lui et enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux. Moi, je me retrouve aplati contre son torse et pour info… j'en fais le tour. Je respire fortement son odeur. Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il m'a manqué !

-Tu m'as manqué toi aussi, me dit il.

J'ai apparemment parlé tout haut, tant mieux. Puisqu'il a encore resserré sa prise sur moi comme si j'allais partir. Me viens alors une idée, généralement elles sont fouareuses, je verrais bien. Puisqu'il s'est penché pour bien me tenir, j'en profite pour enrouler mes bras autour de son cou. Lui il a eu peur quand j'ai retiré mes bras de lui, alors il a desserré son étreinte, j'en ai profité. J'ai pris appuis sur lui pour me pendre à son cou et j'ai enroulé mes jambes autour de sa taille. Bien sur, en ayant le visage dans son cou. Pas folle la guêpe je ne me sentais pas le courage de voir son visage.

J'entends des murmures, les Weasley se demande si je ne suis pas taré, Hermione doit soupirer avec un gros sourire sur le visage, Dumbledore, je pari qu'il sait déjà comment ça va se finir. Mais je me fous de leur réaction à tous, seule la sienne m'importe. Je me détache de son cou, bientôt je verrais ses yeux. Les voilà, il me regarde, le bleu et plus foncé, il est en colère. Je baisse la tête. Au moment où j'allais descendre de mon perchoir, ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille et m'empêchent de glisser. Je relève la tête, il me souri tendrement et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Je soupire d'aise, et je sens ses lèvres sur ma peau qui étirent un sourire.

Je déroule mes jambes et je me laisse glisser au sol, ses bras ne m'ont pas quitté. Nos yeux non plus d'ailleurs. Je vais avoir mal au cou d'ailleurs.

-Bon, Harry t'es sympa, mais moi aussi je veux un câlin ! S'écria Hermione en s'élançant vers nous et en nous serrant tous les deux contre elle. Ron lui embrassa le haut du crâne et chuchota un pardon. Hermione lui assena une claque derrière la tête et lui répondit que pour elle il était toujours un crétin de première, et donc elle n'avait rien à lui pardonner. Puis sur un simple regard, nous éclatâmes de rire comme au bon vieux temps. Hermione nous lâcha et soupira de soulagement, nous étions réuni. Enfin.

Sans le lâcher je le conduisis vers le fauteuil que j'occupais quand il est arrivé, et je l'y fis basculer avant de m'installer tranquillement sur lui. Il avait écarquillé les yeux, je me suis tendu, mais il m'a attiré vers lui. Ma tête sur son épaule. J'ai du m'endormir. Mais a un moment il y a eu de l'agitation : Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue rentraient à Poudlard. Je me suis levé en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal, puis je me suis lentement étiré, je voulais voir si ses yeux allaient courir sur mon corps, et ça a marché !

Puis je lui ai tendu la main en lui demandant, s'il voulait bien rentrer à la maison, il n'y avait que lui pour comprendre ce que je voulais dire. Il m'a sourit, a attrapé ma main et s'est levé en me disant que ce serait avec plaisir. Puis nous sommes allé vers Dumbledore, Herm a préféré rester là. Tout le monde nous a regardé, Molly a essayé de protester, mais finalement nous sommes rentrés à Poudlard, en se tenant par la main et en riant comme des fous !

Nous sommes passés en cuisine, Dobby avait l'air super content, il nous donna assez de nourriture pour un régiment. L'école était vide et nos pas raisonnaient dans le couloir. Nous sommes allés dans sa chambre de préfet. Je n'en cru pas mes yeux, elle était superbe, merveilleuse, rouge et or, bien sur. Tout d'un coup, je rougis, Ron n'a pas l'air à l'aise lui non plus.

-Ron dis je en m'approchant de lui. Je vais le faire alors si tu as une objection elle est pour maintenant.

Il ne dit rien, il ouvrit juste ses bras, où je me réfugiais avec joie. Avec un peu trop de joie puisque nous avons basculé sur le lit. Je pris une teinte encore plus rouge et fit une grimace. Ron éclata de rire, me disant que j'avais une moue adorale. Je me redressais, j'étais assis sur ses cuisses, et lui était allongé en travers du lit.

-Ron ? Lui demandais je doucement.

-Oui, me répondit il avec une voix rauque, et une lueur dans les yeux.

-Tu comptes attendre longtemps avant de m'embrasser ? Et oui Monsieur courage c'était refait la malle aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Il s'est relevé brusquement, tellement vite que s'il ne m'avait pas retenu avec ses mains je me serais retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air. Plus sexy tu meurs. Il appuya son front sur le mien. Un éclair de peur me transperça.

-Tu le veux toi aussi hein ?

Il sourit d'une façon tellement douce, j'adore cette douceur qu'il y avait entre nous, merveilleux. De nouveau, il m'embrasse le front, puis il descends sur l'arrête du nez. Je ferme les yeux heureux. Sans que je m'en rende compte ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Douces et humides. J'adore littéralement. Sans m'en rendre compte je gémis, il en profite pour suçoter ma lèvre supérieure Je voulu prendre l'initiative, mais la seule chose que je fut capable de faire c'est de rapprocher son visage du mien en caressant ses cheveux. Et puis après mure réflexion c'était mon premier baiser à moi alors, il a qu'à s'occuper de tout.

Quand il lécha sensuellement ma lèvre, je voulu protester mais que faisait il donc ! Je me raidi et j'ouvris les yeux. Il fit de même ; nous nous sommes regardé, il a éloigné son visage du mien.

-Non murmurais je d'une vois frustrée. C'est juste que … enfin…. . Bravo je ne sais même plus faire une phrase.

-Harry, je sais. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, je me surpris à passer ma langue là où ses lèvres m'avaient touché dans l'espoir de capter leur saveur.

-RRROOONNNN dis je, impatient, refaisant la petite moue qu'il trouve adorable. Non, mais vous vous rendez compte à quoi j'en suis réduit.

Il arqua ses sourcils de façon sarcastique. Ah, non ! Pas de ça mon cœur, tu m'enlèves cette expression de vainqueur

J'entreprends donc de suivre mon instinct, après tout jusqu'à maintenant, il ne m'a pas mal servi. Alors, je le saisi par son col de chemise et je l'attire à moi. J'emprisonne ses lèvres en les effleurant avec le bout de ma langue. Oups, il a l'air d'apprécier, il me serre fort contre lui et entrouvre ses lèvres, c'est le moment où jamais. Tout doucement sans se presser. C'est frustrant n'est ce pas ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me réjouir, que sa langue vient au contact de la mienne et je déconnecte rapidement. Lentement, elle frôle la mienne, la caresse l'entoure. Il attrape mon visage entre ses mains et incline ma tête. En effet c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Vvvviiiiiiii !

Petit à petit, je me prends au jeu et lui réponds, m'enhardissant à chaque petit bruit que nous poussons. Le manque d'air nous fait rompre le baiser, mais il continu à déposer des petits bisous de ci de là sur mon visage.

J'ai son menton à la hauteur de mes yeux, une envie soudaine de voir plus bas, je baisse la tête et aperçois son cou. Comment peut on avoir un cou qui dit aux gens : s'il te plait embrasse moi ! Ca n'existe pas, et si bien si, le sien. Et je m'empresse d'exécuter cette demande. Mais j'abandonne vite les petits bisous, j'ai besoin de le goûter. Ma langue glisse sur sa pomme d'adam, il dégluti, j'adore quand il fait ça. Je nous sens tomber, bien nous serons mieux installés ainsi. Cela me permet de poursuivre mes investigations : coucou petite oreille, moi c'est Harry.

Oh, oh, mais ses mains, elles sont où là ? Sur mes fesses ! Non de Merlin, qu'elles y restent ! Je prends appui sur ses épaules pour me relever, je veux l'admirer, là sous moià moi. Il a un sourire étincelant, ses yeux sont mis clos et ses pommettes virent au rose. Je n'avais jamais imaginé la luxure, mais si j'avais eu à le faire cette image se serait imposée à moi. Ses mains s'immobilisèrent sur le rebondit de mes fesses, il ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux qui m'interrogèrent et pour m'encourager à répondre, il repris ses caresses d'une main. Je me cambre, mes mains sur ses abdos. D'après ce que je vois ce mouvement de mon bassin, lui fait de l'effet. Je me rallonge sur lui en faisant remonter mes mains le long de son torse, cela me rappelle qu'il est plus que bien fait, pourquoi pas moi !

J'ouvre les premiers boutons de sa chemise et je fixe mon regard dans le sien en me mordillant la lèvre. Il a une réaction que je n'attendais pas, du tout, mais alors rien du tout, il attrape les rebords de sa chemise et les tire. Les boutons sautent, comme autorisation de le tripoter, je ne pouvais pas mieux avoir. A l'attaque ! Miam, un petite clavicule, délicieuse, je ne vois plus qu'elle, il grogne, gémit, se tortille sous moi. Je suçote la peau, je la mordille, je l'aspire. Son torse se soulève rapidement, ses mains font des aller retours frénétiques dans mon dos.

-Harry… halète t il.

Je le lâche, mais avant, je m'applique à lécher consciencieusement le carnage que j'ai fait pour le marquer comme mien. Je culpabilise un peu en voyant la couleur que la peau prend. Tout d'un coup, je sens sa poigne se raffermir sur ma taille, d'un coup de bassin, il nous fait changer de position, je suis sur le dos, et il est agenouillé entre mes jambes. Les cheveux en pagaille, la chemise débraillée. Je me lèche les lèvres.

-Ep ! Doucement espèce de carnivore ! Me dit il.

Je fais semblant de bouder, il se penche sur moi, les mains de chaque côté de ma tête, et il m'embrasse, un baiser entier, prenant et passionnant qui me laissa pantelant. Mes mains se faufilent sous sa chemise et je caresse ses flancs, je le sens frissonner, je remonte jusqu'à ses épaules et je fais tomber le tissu. Passant mes mains le long de ses bras puissantsà la peau douce. Il se laisse faire, il me laisse le découvrir lentement, profitant des sensations que mains lui procurent.

Puis, je sens ses mains effleurer mes hanches, elles remontent, attrapant mon pull au passage et le remonte, docilement, je lève les bras pour qu'il me le retire. Mon pauvre pull se retrouve bazardé à l'autre bout de la pièce, je frisonne d'anticipation. Je sais qu'il va maintenant s'attaquer à ma chemise. Et en effet, mais il choisi de défaire les boutons un par un. Je croise son regard, il rougit, je lui souri timidement en lui caressant le bas du dos. Il pose sa main à la base de mon cou et descend sa main, paume à plat, contre mon torse, jusqu'à la ceinture de mon pantalon.

Pantalon qui était déjà serré, mais qui est maintenant beaucoup trop petit. Il défait le bouton de mon pantalon, tire les pans de mla chemise et passe son bras autour de moi et me soulève, de l'autre main il vire ma chemise. Pendant ce temps sa bouche découvre mon cou, mes pectoraux. Il dessine mon torse imberbe, je me tortille sous ses caresses, ne sachant comment gérer toutes ses nouvelles sensations.

Sans la contrôler, ma jambe remonte et touche son entrejambe. Il n'y a pas que moi qui suis au bord de la jouissance.

Je sens un souffle chaud et humide où il ne devrait pas être. Je suis en boxer, Merlin ! Il s'est arrête. C'est sur que là, on devrait prendre notre temps et discuter de nos sentiments avant. Non, mais ça va pas, il est à moi un point c'est tout ! Je soulève mes hanches et il fait glisser mon pantalon sur mes cuisses. Il est trop mimi, il me donne la possibilité de tout arrêter. Mais mon petit rouquin tu as tout fauxça va être ta fête !

Mes mains sont reparties en exploration, ses mamelons sont déjà dur de plaisir, c'est la première fois que je touche quelqu'un aussi intimement. Il a la chair de poule. Je suis obligé d'arrêter, car sa main vient de se poser sur ma verge. Je laisse échapper un jappement, mais je n'en ai pas honte. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et je la presse encore plus. J'adore, il souri en m'embrassant la peau autour du nombril, s'il continu comme ça, je vais avoir un suçon et ça je suis pas d'accord, pour l'instant, il n'y a que moi qui suis autorisé à la marquer.

D'autorité je reprends le dessus, il grogne, mais gémit bien vite sous les caresses de ma langue sur son torse, je prends mon temps pour le goûter, mais je sens qu'il est à bout. Moi je veux aller plus loin que lui n'a été sur mon corps. Arrivé à son nombril, je ne résiste pas à y glisser ma langue, il se cambre contre moi, en emprisonnant ma tête dans ses mains. Puis, je passe ma langue, sur la ligne de poils qui disparaît dans son pantalon. Je défais les attaches de ce dernier, il m'aide à le faire glisser. Son boxer est vraiment déformé, le pauvre petit, il doit souffrir.

Ce n'est pas ma main, que je pose sur cette bosse qui m'hypnotise. C'est ma bouche que je pose sur le tissu. Je ne me pose plus de questions, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai une emprise sur lui. Il répète mon nom, d'une voix voilée de désir. Je veux l'entendre crier, c'est décidé, alors je pose mes mains sur l'élastique que je commence à rouler l'élastique, son souffle s'accélère, quand je réussi à lui enlever et que mon regard se pose sur son sexe dressé, j'en ai le souffle coupé. Je ne pensais pas que cette vision allait être aussi érotique. Je me baisse et je lui souffle dessus, il frémi, c'est amusant, il est crispé. Je suis méchant là. Moi je sais pas si j'aurais eu le sang froid de ne pas me libérer. A cette pensée, je me rends compte que je veux qu'il jouisse sous mes caresses.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je pose mes lèvres sur l'extrémité, je l'embrasse. Tout doucement je darde ma langue, il est salé. Je remonte doucement, je vois ses abdos se contracter.

-Hhhharrrrryyyyy, stop, je vais pas tenir, et je veux pas venir comme ça me supplia t il. J'en fus étonné. Dans ses yeux de larmes.

Je pris peur, en une demi seconde je fut à sa hauteur, je lui pris le visage entre les mains et je parseme on visage de petits bisous papillon.

-Je …

-Harry, fais moi l'amour, s'il te plait j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi, te t'appartenir. S'il te plait.

Je fus bouleversé, par cette déclaration. Il attrape sa baguette et lança un accio. Un petit pot atterri sur l'oreiller. Je le prend entre mes mains et je le regarde, je ne peut m'empêcher de penser aux personnes avec qui il avait déjà peut être utilisé ce pot. Il du percevoir mon trouble car il me dit

-Harry, il est encore serti. Il peinte pivoine et rajoute, depuis deux ans j'attends ce moment, je veux que ce soit toi et personne d'autre.

La joie me submerge, je l'embrasse fougueusement. Je le sens soupirer contre moi, je suis bêtement heureux. Il pointe sa baguette sur moi et me retire le dernier rempart de tissu qu'il me reste. Tant mieux. Je me remets à l'embrasser, il me rend au centuple tous mes baisers. Il plie sa jambe droite, ce qui me permet d'avoir un accès libre à ses fesses. Il est tellement doux. Nos érections pulsent l'une contre l'autre ce qui nous envoie des petites décharges. Le pot fut débouché entre deux baisers, j'y plonge trois doigts les uns après les autres en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je voulais le faire languir d'anticipation. Mais je crois que je me languis plus que lui. Il est sur de lui, je le vois dans ses yeux.

Alors que ma main reprend les caresses sur sa verge tendue, l'autre poursuit son chemin un peu plus bas. Dans ma précipitation, j'ai failli aller trop loin. J'y suis allé doucement, la sensation était bizarre, mais je me dis que pour lui cela devait être encore pire. Alors que mon premier doigt est en lui, je me sens un peu gauche. Je le fait tourner, je sens ses muscles se tendrent et se détendre.

-Ca va ?

Il me fait signe que oui, il n'a pas l'air de souffrir, je mets un deuxième, là il grimace et son anneau se resserre autour de mes doigts. Je fais bouger mes doigts, enchaînement de petits mouvements, finalement, il s'habitue, sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, j'ajoute le dernier, et je continu ma manœuvreà mon avis il a mal, je le sens même s'il fait ce qu'il peut pour me le cacher. Je dois ralentir mes caresses avec mon autre main. Je retire mes doigts, doucement, il comprend ce que je vais faire et remonte sa deuxième jambe. Cette vision de lui offert de la façon la plus indécente possible, restera gravée au fond de moi pour toute ma vie. Je remonte pour l'embrasser, il me glisse à l'oreille d'y aller doucement.

Mes mains amènent ses hanches vers moi, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir rentrer en lui. Il est si étroit, je dois pousser, il cri, je m'arrête, mais je ne suis pas sur de tenir longtemps. Il respire fort, ses larmes coulent. Tout d'un coup, je pense que j'ai arrêté de le caresser. Je recommence, il se détend et bouge un peu et me fait glisser un peu plus en lui, je stoppe, il a encore mal, d'un regard il me remercie, je dépose un baiser sur son front humide. Il noue ses jambes autour de ma taille et je suis en lui totalement, j'ai un vertige. Mon sexe est totalement compressé, tellement à l'étroit, tellement chaud, je suis bien.

-Euh, mon ange, s'il te plait ne t'endort pas maintenant dit il nerveusement.

-Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

-Mon ange répète t il incertain

-Redit le !

-Mon ange

A peine a-t-il répété, que je commence à bouger, il sourit, mais rapidement, sa tête tourne de droite à gauche. Moi-même je dois me contrôler, je veux, qu'il ai le plus de plaisir possible, car, maintenant tout ce que je ferais sera pour lui, je le sais. Mes mouvements sont de plus en plus rapides, il accompagne mes mouvements. Dans un dernier mouvement de poignet, il se libère entre nous. Je pars alors dans un rythme effréné, sans savoir où je trouve cette énergie. Dans un souffle de plaisir je me libère à mon tour, et je tombeépuisé sur lui.

Il m'emprisonne dans ses bras et me donne un autre de ses baisers dont il a le secret. Je me retire mais je reste sur lui. Il ne s'en plaint pas. Mais j'ai un goût d'inachevé. Lui aussi il doit l'avoir, alors qu'il mordille le lobe de mon oreille, il me glisse

-Je t'aime mon ange.

Je me redresse et plonge mes pupilles dans les siennes, je souris, ma vie ne peut pas être plus belle.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime mon cœur, mais je te préviens c'est la dernière fois que je suis dessus, c'est trop fatiguant !

Bien installé l'un contre l'autre nous nous endormons comblés.


	2. Et la lumière fut!

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Et la lumière fut !

**Rating:** R

**Paring:** HP/ RW

**Warning:** Romance .Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui implique des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR… (Vous connaissez la suite)

**Note de l'auteure** : Histoire issue de plusieurs remarques sarcastiques de la part de ma meilleurs amie, sur l'écriture de ma première fic que je publierais un jour…. Toujours un grand merci à Laeti pour sa correction.

**Autre note de l'auteure** : Comme vous m'avez si gentiment supplié pour l'avoir voilà le POV de Ron

**Réponses aux reviews **:

**Servane** : Pour te dire la vérité, moi aussi en principe je vois Ron avec Hermione. Mais cette histoire m'a pris tout d'un coup en pleine nuit ! Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise et je ferais mon possible pour publier mes autres fics. Encore un énorme merci !

**Shiefa Li** : Ca, on peut dire que c'est une review enthousiaste. Merci beaucoup. Après autant de compliments, je ne pouvais qu'écrire une suite !

**Onarluca** : Oh mon dieu ! Quand j'ai vu que j'avais une reviews de toi, j'ai sauté partout ! Merci merci merci !

**Léti **: Toi alors ! On dirait une prof qui commente une argumentation. Tu aurais pu faire un effort ! Mais d'un autre côté c'est vrai que les mots « adore ton style » venant de toi c'est plus qu'un compliment qui compte pour moi (surtout que tu m'aimes pas le couple, personne n'est parfait hihi !) Merci car sans ton aide je n'en serais certainement pas là. Et je continue, ta messagerie va être encombrée dès que j'aurais le temps !

**Moaning-myrtle** : Que dire de cette diarrhée verbale ? Sinon que je l'adore bien sûr, tu peux recommencer quand tu veux. Tu es l'instigatrice de tout, et ce petit succès que je rencontre est aussi le tien. Tu m'as poussé, soutenue, …. Et maintenant je sais que tu t'en mords les doigts parce que je n'arrête plus ! Merci du fond du cœur et pas que pour les fics je suis sûre que tu comprendras le message !

**Stupid Axolott** : Je ne connaissais pas le mot Kawai. Mais il donne une énergie tellement positive à ta review que maintenant je l'emploie souvent. Tu aimes le couple ! Attention c'était peut être pas un truc à me dire car j'y ai repensé et j'ai plein d'idées …. Alors merci et sans aucun doute à bientôt !

**Sahara** : Je suis heureuse que tu ai lu jusqu'au bout même si ce n'est pas un couple dont tu as l'habitude. Je n'ai pas la prétention de te le faire aimer, mais on sais jamais ! Je suis tenace comme fille. J'espère que la suite te plairas, elle est peu être un peu plus sombre. En tout cas merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir.

POV Ron

J'ai su dès le moment où le professeur Lupin, m'a aidé à me débarrasser du cerveau qui essayait de m'étouffer. J'ai su quoi ? Et bien que j'éprouvais plus que de l'amitié pour Hermione, mais aussi et hélas, moins que de l'amour. Hermione était ma meilleure amie un point c'est tout. Vous allez sûrement me demander comment j'ai su.

Et bien facile, j'ai su cela en regardant deux émeraudes. Oui, c'est dans ses yeux que je me suis plongé et alors tout est devenu clair. Je suis amoureux de lui depuis notre quatrième année.

Certaines personnes quand elles découvrent qu'elles sont amoureuses, débutent une phase de bonheur presque débile. Mais moi ça a été contraire. Plus les jours passaient, plus j'étais triste et passais mon temps à me lamenter sur mon sort, incapable de le soutenir dans l'épreuve qu'il traversait.

Quand les vacances sont arrivées, j'ai honte de le dire, mais je fus presque content qu'il ne vienne pas au Terrier. Il fallait que je fasse le point. Et surtout que je trouve un moyen de me rendre plus utile que le boulet que j'étais à l'époque.

La réponse me fut donnée quelques jours plus tard, par une personne que je n'attendais vraiment pas. Alors qu'à la maison je tirais la gueule sans arrêt, ma mère croyant que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas là, m'envoya un jour rejoindre les jumeaux dans leur magasin. Les jumeaux en eurent vite mare de ma tête des mauvais jours et m'envoyèrent me payer une glace. Sur le chemin du retour, quelqu'un m'apostropha :

-Tient, tient, un Weasley sans défense !

Je connaissais cette voix, Lucius Malfoy en personne. L'homme, ne provoquait plus aucun sentiment en moi, ni peur, ni haine, ni colère, ni dégoût. Juste de l'indifférence, il n'était rien pour moi.

-Tient, Lucius Malfoy en personne, ils vous ont donc laisser sortir…

Et là, il me fit une proposition qui me laissa pantois. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, il me demandait à moi de devenir mangemort. Non, mais pour qui me prenait-il, pour ce rat débile. Mais dans ma tête, il y avait cette petite voix qui me disait sans discontinuer que je tenais ma solution.

A partir de cet instant, l'enfer et le paradis m'avaient lancé un défi : m'éloigner de celui que j'aime pour être plus proche de lui. Même si pour cela je dois me détruire. Mais j'étais heureux plus que jamais, où alors tout simplement, j'étais fier de moi. D'abord, j'allais enfin servir à quelque chose et de deux, je pourrais enfin protéger l'homme que j'aime. Il fallait que j'en parle avec le professeur Dumbledore, il ne pouvait pas refuser ma proposition vu la situation. Et de plus j'étais décidé, quoi qu'il en pense, je le ferais. Et en effet, il ne refusa pas, il m'en fit même une autre.

Mon cœur me hurlait de refuser cette proposition, elle allait me détruire et plus encore, détruire mon entourage. LE BLESSER ! Mais ma tête me disait que c'était peut être la seule solution pour qu'il s'en sorte vivant.

Alors, j'ai accepté cette proposition et j'allais devenir un vrai serpentard, être vil, mesquin et cruel. Je deviendrais un parfait petit mangemort. Et je ferais tout pour qu'il gagne cette guerre, quitte à me perdre tout à fait, quitte à mourir pour lui !

J'envoyais alors Coq à Lucius Malfoy, à ce moment là, ma seule consolation fut d'imaginer la tête de Draco en voyant mon hibou porter une lettre à son père. Puis, il était convenu que je devais me disputer avec ma famille, et que je quitte le Terrier sur un coup de tête, il fallait à tout prix que Voldemort croit en mes motivations de vengeance.

Ce fut une des soirées la plus dure de ma vie, je commençais par des petites piques en disant que Voldemort n'avait peut être pas tort, là déjà, ils se sont mis à me regarder bizarrement. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise et leur colère quand je me suis mis à attaquer Harry. Là j'ai déchaîné les foudres familiales ! Comment moi, surtout moi, pouvais-je parler de lui comme ça ! Et ils avaient raison. Je pensais vraiment que ça aller être beaucoup plus dur de les mettre en colère. La seule chose que je ne savais pas ou peut être que si je la savais. C'est à quel point les remarques que j'ai dit m'ont blessées, mais surtout à quel point ce qu'ils ont pu dire et la façon dont ils m'ont regardé, m'a fait mal.

Quelque part, je leur en ai voulu de me condamner aussi vite et de me laisser partir aussi facilement. A peine suis-je sorti, que j'ai activé mon portoloin et j'ai laissé couler mes larmes, silencieusement, mon cœur a commencé à saigner.

Poudlard en été, est un endroit effrayant, surtout quand vous passez votre temps avec le professeur Rogue. Mais sans lui, aujourd'hui je serais sans doute mort. Grâce à lui, j'ai maîtrisé mon visage d'habitude si expressif. Petit à petit, j'aurais pu faire concurrence à Malfoy, d'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien je l'ai fait. J'ai aussi appris tout bêtement les impardonnables, car avant mon intronisation, Voldemort voulait des preuves de ma loyauté. Le fou !

Dumbledore a tout fait pour que ce jour là je sois prêt. Et je l'ai été. Une petite fille, elle aurait pu être ma sœur, son seul tort était d'être une sang mêlée. Je l'ai torturé, elle criait et pleurait tellement, alors que moi je récitais bêtement ma leçon. Avant de la tuer, j'ai planté mon regard dans celui du mage noir :

-Pour vous maître !

Et elle est morte. Le nœud dans mon estomac devenait intolérable, mais j'ai du m'agenouiller devant lui, embrasser sa robe et laisser sa main squelettique caresser mes cheveux.

J'en ai été malade pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce que Rogue m'apprenne que Dumbledore avait tout prévu et que je n'avais tué qu'un sac de sable ensorcelé. Merlin merci !

Puis, je fus marqué une nuit peu avant la rentrée, cérémonie symbolique, où il a tué le peu de candeur qu'il me restait. Nuit où mes sentiments se sont emmêlés, j'ai même senti sa présence, son regard planté dans le mien. Ridicule. Le reste de l'été, je l'ai passé à observer et à rapporter, à m'entraîner. J'appréhendais la rentrée, j'entends par là, la rentrée mangemorienne, celle où je devrais le blesser et le déstabiliser. Tout ça pour lui prouver mon amour.

Mais rien ne c'est passé comme prévu. Toi, tu ne m'as rien dit, tu passais à côté de moi, sans me regarder, complètement indifférent. Pourtant, quand j'entrecroisais tes yeux, leurs tristesses me déchiraient chaque fois un peu plus. Je sais qu'il pleurait à chaque insulte que je lui jetais. Ce qu'il ne sais pas, c'est que quand il se réfugiait dans une salle pour pleurer, j'étais dans celle d'à côté et je pleurais aussi.

J'aimerais qu'il sache que nos guerres quotidiennes valent la peine. Mais il ne le savait pas. Parfois, il me semblait que je n'avais rien à gagner à faire cela, que rien ne nous relierait jamais et que j'avais perdu le peu que je pouvais avoir. Mais, même seul face à moi-même, je ne baisserais jamais les bras, ses larmes sont devenues mes chaînes, et plus solides qu'il ne le sera jamais.

Je n'avais plus que ça, plus que ces petits combats, qui me ramenaient à lui. Pour moi, rien n'était plus cruel que son silence. Plusieurs, fois j'ai failli craquer et venir lui expliquer, mais je me suis retenu, c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, trop dangereux pour nous tous.

Il était devenu une obsession, il fallait que quelqu'un m'aide. Alors que j'allais bavarder avec Dumbledore, comme chaque semaine pour lui faire mon rapport (sa décision de me nommer préfet en chef prenait tout son sens), j'ai découvert que Blaise Zabini était lui aussi un espion. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, puis rougit. Désolé cow-boy, mais je ne suis pas un gars pour toi, mon cœur est déjà pris. Mais je ne dis rien. Je savais que Zabini n'avais plus la protection de Malfoy depuis quelques temps, je pensais qu'il était devenu mangemort, mais maintenant que je savais la vérité, je ne pouvais plus le laisser se faire démolir par les autres serpentard. Donc, un jour dans la grande salle peu avant le dîner, je l'ai sorti des griffes de Grabe et Goyle. Je leur ai fait très mal, toute la salle nous regardé, mais plus particulièrement, je sentais le regard de mon ange sur moi. En un seul regard sur toute les tables, je leur ai fait comprendre que désormais si quelqu'un s'attaquait à lui, c'était à moi qu'il s'en prenait. A partir de ce moment, j'ai été moins seul, qui aurait cru qu'un serpentard puisse être drôle, et bien Blaise l'était. Je crois qu'il est devenu espion lui aussi par amour, mais nous n'en avons jamais réellement parlé, sécurité oblige.

Un jour, alors que je faisais tranquillement ma ronde, j'aimais bien faire ma ronde, cela me permettais de réfléchir. Je suis tombé sur lui et Hermione. Depuis le début, elle n'avait pas plus réagi que lui. Mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ses yeux flamboyaient, elle a sorti sa baguette et m'a visé. Oh, pas un sort dangereux, non, mais il aurait pu être douloureux. C'était bien la première fois que je trouvais un aspect positif à l'entraînement que je subissais, en effet j'ai réussi à éviter le sort et à la figer. Mais, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à la laisser tomber sur le sol froid. C'est ma meilleure amie quand même !

C'est alors que je l'ai regardé, lui. A croire que je l'ai figé lui aussi. Il n'avait pas bougé. Pendant un moment, je nous ai revu tous les trois dans une de nos aventures. Du bruit m'a ramené à la réalité. Alors j'ai jetais précautionneusement Hermione dans ses bras en leur lançant une insulte à haute voix. Lui, n'a pas bougé d'un cheveux. Est-ce que j'étais déjà si insignifiant pour lui avant pour qu'il soit aussi indifférent aux changements de nos vies ? Où était-il trop choqué ? J'espérais secrètement que la seconde option était la bonne.

Pourtant, j'ai sentie qu'en faisant ce geste, j'avais déclenché la curiosité d'Herm. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait continuer le jeu. Mais à mon grand étonnement, plus aucun griffondors après cela n'est venue demander vengeance. Je reconnaissais bien là sa trace. Il fallait que je frappe un grand coup, au moins pour égarer les soupçons d'Hermione.

Mais je ne pu le faire que vers la fin de l'été. Blaise et moi étions dans le parc, nous décompression d'une réunion de mangemort un peu rude, Voldemort suspectait le présence d'espions, évidement presque tous ses plans échouaient lamentablement et son humeur, était redoutable. Alors prendre l'air et pouvoir parler avec Blaise loin des oreilles indiscrètes était bien. Puis je les ai vu tous les deux adossés à un arbre entrain de réviser. Et là comme un con, je lui ai fait coucou ! Non, mais parfois je vous jure, vos sentiments peuvent vous fait faire des choses vraiment débiles. Heureusement qu'il faisait chaud, j'avais donc remonté mes manches, puisque j'étais tranquille. Alors j'ai eu l'idée d'orienter mon bras de telle façon, qu'il ne pouvait pas la manquer.

J'ai vu tes yeux se remplir de larmes, c'était la première fois depuis un an qu'il se laissait aller devant moi, j'en fus bouleversé et je m'effondrais en larmes moi aussi dans les bras de Blaise. En le suivant des yeux, quand il se mit à courir vers le château, j'aperçu le regard d'Hermione, elle avait ce sourire de la victoire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Mais je ne pu pas plus m'interroger, les sanglots si longtemps retenus, s'échappaient sans que je puisse les retenir.

L'été est arrivé, et là tout c'est enchaîné à la vitesse grand V. Voldemort voulait le coincer au plus vite. Il me demanda les renseignements que je lui refusais depuis le début. Dumbledore, accepta de les dire, alors je révélais, l'adresse des Dursley puis quelques temps plus tard, celle du QG de l'ordre du phénix. Malgré l'échec de ses missions, cela me mis à l'abri des soupçons du mage noir. Les missions se sont enchaînées, les entraînements aussi. C'est fou comme être mangemort c'est difficile ! J'ai fait de mon mieux, pour ne pas tuer, pour ne pas blesser, mais j'ai quand même dû user de quelques impardonnables. Bien sur pas d'avada, mais des doloris et des impériums. La tension était palpable, les assassinats se multipliaient. La bataille finale se préparait, plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher.

J'avais peur, la rentrée s'est faite à couteaux tirés. J'étais déjà sur place quand les élèves sont arrivés. Et là je l'ai vu, nous nous somme fixés pendant de longues secondes, il avait changé, autant que physiquement, que mentalement. Cet abruti n'allait pas se battre. Je pouvais le percevoir, il avait perdu l'espoir.

L'année, fut horrible, mais les choses se sont déroulées assez vite, je peux même pas dire qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de spécial. Mais je me souviens de cette nuit là. La marque m'a brûlé de façon horrible, Blaise est arrivé comme un fou dans ma chambre, apparemment, il avait croisé Rogue. Voldemort était là, dans le parc avec tout ses fidèles. Il me voulait à sa droite.

Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir, ce soir, il fallait que Voldemort disparaisse une bonne fois pour toute ! Parce que maintenant je souffre trop de son silence et de leur indifférence, voir de leur dégoût pour certains, bien que ce que pense les autres n'a pas trop d'importance pour moi.

Quelques minutes après je me retrouve à la droite du « maître », ma place déjà depuis quelques temps. Et là mon regard se fixe sur lui, il a l'air perdu dans son monde, je sens le regard du lord se poser sur moi, je reprends vite mon masque du parfait mangemort, mais hélas c'est à ce moment là que Draco te fait relever la tête, tu es pétrifié, je crois que tu espérais secrètement que je ne sois pas là. Et bien moi, j'espère que je vais te faire une belle surprise mon ange, car c'est ce que tu es : mon ange libérateur.

Voldemort avait insisté pour que l'on soit à visage découvert, et d'un geste de la main il ordonna à ses mangemorts de se découvrir, ils le firent. Et là cet andouille de mage crut bon de devoir défier Dumbledore, je n'ai pas écouté l'échange, juste en fond sonore attendant simplement les quelques mots qui me permettraient de retourner prés de lui.

Et je refixais mon regard sur lui, il semblait se désintéresser de ce qui se passait autour de lui, son regard fixait le sol, il devait se concentrer, et il avait raison, car ce qui l'attendait… Non, mais que dit Dumbledore, mais il est fou RRRHHH, je savais bien qu'il avait compris, mais de là à le dire à tout le monde, remarque il ne m'a pas citer personnellement. Et cette phrase peut aussi s'appliquer à Blaise après tout !

Tiens, voilà Voldy qui en remets une couche, et en plus il m'implique en s'appuyant physiquement sur moi, j'y crois pas, il me met en avant comme un atout sorti de sa manche. Finalement, beaucoup de personnes vont avoir des surprises ce soir ! Et c'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore prononce les mots de ralliement, lui, il n'a pas quitté le sol des yeux. Sans perdre une seconde je me retrouve à ses côtés, il n'a rien remarqué, je souris tendrement en le regardant.

J'ai failli partir dans un éclat de rire, c'est le cri de rage de Voldemort qui le ramène à la réalité, il est vraiment trop mignon mais ce n'ai pas le moment de m'attendrir devant lui. Il regarde ébahi ceux qui sont apparus. Puis il me regarde mais sans croiser son regard. Je sens mon cœur s'enflammer et mon caractère revient au galop. J'ai besoins qu'il sache la vérité, alors je m'adresse au seigneur des ténèbres et je lui dis ma façon de penser, même si pour cela j'avoue mon amour pour lui. L'a-t-il entendu, l'a-t-il compris ? Il est reparti dans son monde.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger sur son attitude, ce que je vois c'est que Voldemort a moyennement apprécié mon discours et la trahison de ses meilleurs mangemorts et qu'il lance son attaque.

Tout va très vite, je ne me rappelle pas avoir bougé mais je suis en face de Grabbe Senior, il n'a pas l'air content du tout. Et Merlin seul sait combien ce gars peut être rancunier. Mais je n'ai pas subi tout ça pour me faire tuer par ce crétin ? Non, le seul qui à le droit de vie ou de mort sur moi, c'est lui ! Non, mais !

Mais grâce au double entraînement que j'ai reçu, j'arrive à m'en débarrasser, mais pas de quartier, je le tue et sans regret, je m'interrogerais sur mon acte plus tard. Mais vers la fin de mon combat, je sens un regard sur moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est lui. Mais quand je me retourne, mon cœur ratte un battement. Il avait accouru pour m'aider, dans ses yeux remplis de larmes, je pouvais percevoir des étoiles qui avaient disparues depuis longtemps.

Mais je ne pu m'en réjouir longtemps, trop absorbé à me regarder, il ne voyait pas le rayon bleu se diriger vers lui. J'ai crié de toutes mes forces en me mettant à courir vers lui, mais trop tard, le sort l'a atteint de plein fouet, je l'ai vu tomber. NON ! Non, cela ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. J'arrivais à ses côtés, et j'écartais les pans de sa robe, pas joli joli. Heureusement que depuis que je suis mangemort, j'ai appris à ne pas partir me battre sans quelques petites potions.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit, je verse le contenu d'une première fiole sur la plaie sanguinolente, je savais qu'il allait souffrir alors je lui pris la main, il ferma les yeux, haletant. Quand, il les réouvrit, il me sourit. Je portais la seconde fiole à sa bouche, en me traitant de con, comme s'il allait boire les yeux fermés quelque chose venant de moi. Mais non, en me fixant droit dans les yeux, il but jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Mes sentiments menaçaient de se laisser aller, alors pour reprendre contenance, je lui expliquais la potion, il hochait simplement la tête sans me quitter des yeux comme si j'étais la seule personne présente. Se fut Blaise qui nous ramena à la réalité. Harry lui lança un regard mauvais qui me fit sourire. Aucun mauvais regard d'Harry ne pouvait rivaliser avec un de Draco et donc Blaise n'y fis même pas attention et repartit sans s'être aperçu de quoi que ce soit.

Alors je l'aidais à se relever, mais sans toutefois lui lâcher la main. Ce fut lui qui détacha sa main de la mienne et en me laçant un dernier regard, il s'élança sur le champ de bataille, droit vers Voldemort. Si j'avais écouté la raison, j'aurais eu peur, mais je préférais écouter mon cœur et je m'élançais derrière lui en pestant contre son impulsivité. Et en lançant des sorts à tout va, pour lui libérer la route de tout obstacle.

Mais malgré tous nos efforts, nous nous sommes retrouvés devant un mur de détraqueurs. Sans réfléchir, je lançais mon patronus, qui avait été victime de bien des moqueries de la part de Blaise. Un grand et majestueux lion sortie de ma baguette et s'attaqua avec acharnement sur les détraqueurs, je remarquais le regard de respect qu'Harry lança et cela me réchauffa le cœur.

Nos patronus, ayant fait une brèche, il s'y engagea, pour faire face à son destin. J'aurais voulu pouvoir regarder exactement ce qu'il se passait entre eux, mais j'en fus empêché par l'arrivée de quelques mangemorts.

Mais tous les combattants s'arrêtèrent petit à petit, pour les regarder. Leur combat était exceptionnel. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens, la détermination se lisait sur leurs visages. Petit à petit, cependant en regardant bien Harry je voyais qu'il s'épuisait. Heureusement, en regardant vite fait Voldemort, je pouvais voir que lui aussi s'épuisait vite.

Sans réfléchir, je tendis ma baguette sur Voldemort, et j'invoquais mon patronus, sans grand espoir. A mon grand étonnement, le lion s'élança sur le mage. Celui-ci fut déstabilisé. Quelques courtes secondes mais ce fus suffisant à Harry pour lancer son ultime attaque, elle fut fulgurante. Le seigneur des ténèbres le reçut en pleine tête, il s'effondra.

Je me sentis comme libéré d'un poids énorme. Tout était fini, pour de bon cette fois ! Harry titubait, un peu comme s'il était saoul. Les effets de la potion se dissipaient. C'est alors que je senti mon estomac se nouer, un mauvais pressentiment. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le cadavre du mage, et s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, il n'était pas mort et s'appétait à lancer un sort à Harry.

J'ai hurlé encore une fois, mes jambes me conduisant aussi vite que possible auprès de lui, il ne fallait pas qu'il meure. J'étais prêt à faire bouclier de mon corps, s'il le fallait ! Il n'était pas en état de faire face. Il me surprit en réagissant à une vitesse éclair, il dégaina sa baguette, la pointa sur le mage et l'acheva. Le sort du être puissant. Puisque en plus de le tuer, il détruisit son corps par des flammes.

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, encore. Je le sentais, alors je me suis précipité vers lui. J'avais fais le bon choix puisque il s'effondra dans mes bras. Je le serrais contre moi, personne ne pourrait plus nous séparer maintenant. Je le soulevais lentement, avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable. Puis, je commençais à marcher, vers le château.

Je perçus plusieurs regards interrogatifs, plusieurs personnes ont pris l'initiative de s'avancer vers moi, me tendant les bras pour me le prendre. Je leur lançais mon regard le plus méchant. Ils pouvaient toujours courir. Je resserrais ma prise sur lui. Sa tête ballotant sur mon épaule, ses cheveux chatouillant mon cou. Je me réprimandais, ce n'était pas le moment de laisser mes hormones prendre le contact. J'avance, rien ne me détournera de mon but, il a besoin de soins urgents. Nous voilà arrivé à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh crie et se précipite sur nous. Elle me désigne un lit. Réticent, je l'y dépose. Rogue et Dumbledore arrivent. Je dois céder ma place.

Nous tous, les espions, sommes réunis au ministère face à Fudge où des employés enregistrent nos dépositions, le ministre est réticent. Si je m'écoutais, je le frapperais, un bon coup de point en plein visage, je suis sûr que cela me soulagerait. Je soupire, le plus dur, n'est pas encore arrivé. Il faut que je fasse face à ma famille, à Hermione. Mais surtout à Harry. S'il me rejette, je ne sais pas se que je ferais. Apparemment Fudge fait encore des siennes, il ne veut pas nous laisser repartir, il dit que nous sommes aussi dangereux que les autres ! Je sais que je me répète, mais un bon coup lui ferait du bien. Je ne suis pas le seul à penser cela, Rogue, s'approche de lui, l'air menaçant, moi-même qui est pourtant fais face à pire (Lucius Malfoy était chargé de mon initiation), j'aurais eu peur. Puis il lui murmura quelques choses à l'oreille et Fudge passa de toutes les couleurs. Et il ordonna de nous laisser repartir.

Bien, nous sommes là depuis déjà plusieurs heures, maintenant, il doit bien être onze heures. Je ne pense plus qu'à une seule chose, le voir et le serrer contre moi. Mais j'ai peur de sa réaction. Depuis deux ans, tous les jours étaient semblables, ordinaires. Je me suis levais, jours après jours et je savais comment la journée allait se dérouler. Mais tout ça était un parcours nécessaire.

Le plus dur, était d'être à la hauteur des attentes de Dumbledore, certes, mais surtout des miennes. Mettre ce costume qui était si loin de moi, m'y sentir à l'étroit mais m'y soumettre.

Rogue et moi, transplanons, dans le jardin du Terrier, je tremble et je suis plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Rogue, renifle méprisant et me lance un regard sarcastique. J'hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas le moment de me laisser déstabiliser, pourtant, il me semblait que j'avais dépassé ça. Je souffle bruyamment, mécontent, je sais que mes pensées partent dans tous les sens pour m'éviter de faire divers scénarios sur la façon dont nos retrouvailles vont se dérouler.

Non ! Je ne suis pas un poltron, ça ne me ressemble pas, alors d'un coup, je m'élance brusquement et j'ouvre la porte d'un coup sec. Rien n'a changé, la nostalgie me prend à l'estomac. Tous les meubles sont à la même place. Chacun est à sa place. La seule chose qui cloche c'est les regards, bizarres dirigés vers moi.

Je vois Hermione qui me regarde en souriant, au moins une personne qui a l'air heureuse de me revoir, son regard noisette chaleureux, me rassure un peu. Dumbledore, lui a ce regard pétillant de malice qui vous dit je sais ce qui va se passer. Mon de Morgane, au cours de ses deux années, j'ai vu des dizaines, peut être des centaines de fois ce regard, mais il ne m'a jamais semblé aussi dangereux que maintenant.

Bill est assis nonchalamment à la table avec mon père, une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains, ils me regardent septiques, et cela me fait mal, je détourne les yeux pour les poser sur les jumeaux et Ginny sont enfoncés dans le vieux canapé collé au mur, mon arrivée a coupé leurs rires, il sont mal à l'aise et fixent leurs mains. Je soupire ça risque d'être encore plus dur que prévu. Ma mère se lève de son fauteuil, elle a les mâchoires serrées, mais je peux voir qu'il y a un petit sourire rassuré sur ses lèvres. J'ai envie de me jeter dans ses bras, mais je ne veux pas casser ma nouvelle image de gros dur !

Elle s'approche doucement de moi, mais ne s'arrête pas, et passe à côté de moi, elle me serre simplement le bras en passant. Bon, peut être qu'il faudra un peu de temps. Non, mais merde alors, combien de fois je leur ai sauvé la vie ! Hein ! Je ne demande pas de remerciement, parce que je considère ce que j'ai fait comme normal. Mais de là à me regarder comme un pestiféré, il y a des limites. Et Charlie qui me demande si je reste. Rester calme, rester calme. Je ne sais pas si je vais rester calme. Inspirer, expirer.

Alors, je me lance et je dis bonjour, content de rentrer. Ginny réagit, elle se lève sourit et s'approche de moi m'attrape violemment par ma chemise pour que je soit à sa hauteur. Elle me plante un bisou sur la joue et rajoute un sourire coquin « pas mal ton patronus ». C'est suffisant pour nous deux, nous avons toujours étaient proches de toute façon.

C'était le signal de départ apparemment, Bill, mon père et les autres me souhaitent la bienvenue avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Bon d'accord, avec plus de moins. Mais c'est déjà ça.

Un fauteuil brun faisait face à la cheminée. Du dossier, je pouvais distinguer quelques mèches gaies. Il était donc là, mais ne bougeait pas, peut être ne voulait il pas me voir et espérait que je passe à ses côté sans le voir. Je ne quittais pas ses cheveux des yeux, tout en continuant à recevoir les salutations. C'est Charlie qui fut le plus dur avec moi, il faut dire qu'au cours d'une de mes missions, je me suis retrouvé face à lui. Je lui ai fait passer un sale quart d'heure, mais c'était ça ou il mourrait !

A peine Charlie a-t-il refermé la bouche, qu'Harry se trouvait devant moi, mon frère eut d'ailleurs un mauvais sourire. J'allais sans doute passer un mauvais moment. Mais je suis prêt.

Il me fixe, sans rien dire ; ses traits sont indécis. Il prononce mon nom, c'est la première fois en deux ans. Sa voix est éraillée comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. C'est vrai : deux ans c'est long. Je baisse la tête pour ne pas lui montrer que j'ai les larmes aux yeux. C'est si bon de se sentir reconsidéré par lui. Je l'entends soupirer. Est-ce un soupir de soulagement ? J'ose l'espérer. Je relève la tête. Non de Merlin, lui aussi a les yeux remplis de larmes. Par le regard, nous nous émergeons l'un dans l'autre.

Et dans un synchronisme parfait, il s'élance vers moi, ses bras tendus pour m'étreindre ; et moi, je le reçois les bras grands ouverts. Comme l'être le plus merveilleux au monde, qu'il est pour moi. Et je le serre fort, fort contre moi. Il répond en me pressant encore plus contre lui. Il ne me rejette pas malgré ce que j'ai dit hier sur le champ de bataille. Profitant du moment présent, j'enfoui mon nez dans ses cheveux, ils sont si doux. Je l'entends marmonner quelque chose dans ma chemise, je ne comprends que les derniers mots « a manqué ».

Alors, là, c'est le festival des émotions, dans mon ventre et aussi dans ma tête. Je lui ai manqué. Je vous répète pour que ce soit plus clair. JE LUI AI MANQUE ! Moi, le boulet roux sans cervelle, grincheux à tendance jaloux de tout, qui comprenait jamais rien. JE LUI AI MANQUE ! Je lui réponds presque sans voix, beaucoup trop d'émotions en si peu de temps.

Et voilà : mes copines les hormones le grand retour, je le serre encore un peu plus si possible contre moi. Nous somme là sans bouger, moi j'ai les yeux fermés. Ce que pensent les autres je m'en fous, mais alors complètement. Je me sens bien. Et là c'est le drame. Je le sens desserrer son étreinte de ma taille. Non, s'il te plait je suis pas encore prêt à perdre ta chaleur ! Je desserre à contre cœur mes bras, je suis tendu.

Mais oh surprise. Il glisse ses bras autour de mon cou, je le sens prendre appui sur moi. Non. Non il va pas faire ça. Pitié, faites qu'il fasse ça ! Et si il l'a fait ! Ses jambes à la fois fines et musclées se sont refermées sur mes hanches. Son visage enfoui dans le creux de mon cou. Je pouvais parfaitement sentir sa respiration accélérée, par moment ses lèvres effleuraient sans doute involontairement ma peau frissonnante. J'ai toujours les yeux fermés, mais je sens que le haut de mes joues s'enflamme. Ce contact rapproché me fais beaucoup plus d'effet que ce que j'avais imaginé. Il est là dans mes bras, tout à moi.

Des murmures s'élèvent autour de nous, pour sûr, son comportent doit en étonner plus d'un. Déjà que moi je sais plus trop ou j'en suis. J'ouvre les yeux et je tombe sur Hermione, qui nous regarde attendrie, la seule fois où je l'ai vu avec ce regard, c'était peu avant notre seconde année, au chemin de traverse, lors de notre première rencontre avec Lockart. Nos regards se croissent, elle me fait un sourire et lève son pousse en signe de victoire.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, je rêve ! C'est sous doute ça ! Mieux, cela ne peut être que ça. A ce moment là, je croisse son regard vert indécis, je lis dans ses yeux qu'il croit être allé trop loin. Ses joues s'empourprent à la vitesse grand V, je sens qu'il relâche la pression de ses jambes, alors je réagit en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille, qui d'ailleurs n'est pas si fine que ça ! Il est plus petit et plus mince que moi, c'est un fait, mais il n'a rien d'un poids plume. C'est moi qui vous le dis !

Alors, il relève la tête, ses yeux sont interrogatifs, il a l'air perdu. Que puis je lui répondre ? Rien. De toute façon je ne suis pas sûr de ma voix, alors je lui sourit, essayant de faire passer tous mes sentiments. Puis pris d'une impulsion soudaine, je dépose un baiser sur son front. Je le sens se détendre et soupirer. Alors que mes lèvres sont encore sur se peau, je sourit. Ce moment est parfait. Aussi dois je me faire violence pour ne pas lui dire le « je t'aime » qui me viens à la bouche. Mais il ne faut pas que j'aille trop vite, trop loin. Je viens à peine de le récupérer.

Avec une lenteur affolante, il déroule ses jambes, je l'aide à descendre, en ne le lâchant pas, un bon prétexte pour garder contact avec lui. Nos yeux ne se sont pas lâchés non plus. Je peux voir une lueur que je ne sais pas déchiffrer dans les siens. Quand Hermione casse se moment :

-Bon, Harry t'es sympa, mais moi aussi je veux un câlin ! S'écrit elle. En s'élançant vers nous. Elle nous serre tous les deux dans ses bras. Wouah, depuis quand Hermione a-t-elle, cette force. Il n'est pas négligeable que j'ajoute que j'ai préféré la douce étreinte d'Harry à la violente étreinte amicale d'Hermione. Mais j'en suis tellement heureux, que même si mes côtes souffrent, je vais pas me plaindre. Je suis tout chamboulé, je me penche vers elle je lui embrasse le crâne et je lui demande pardon, pour tout ! Elle n'a rien perdue de ses réflexes d'antan et me donne une petite pichenette derrière la tête.

C'est fou comme retrouver ses gestes qu'il y a à peine deux ans je ne supportais plus, me rassurent et me font du bien aujourd'hui. Et je suis peut être maso, mais j'adore quand elle me traite de crétin de première. Je retrouve cette ambiance, ce sentiment unique que j'éprouvais quand nous étions tous les trois. Puis, finalement, elle s'éloigne, elle a l'air heureuse, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu son visage apaisé. Tranquillement, elle retourne à son siége.

Je sens qu'il me tire par le bras, sous le regard curieux des autres il m'amène devant le siège où il était plus tôt, et m'y fait asseoir d'un geste de la main. Puis tranquillement, il s'installe sur mes genoux. Ses gestes sont saccadés et hésitants. Le moins que je peux dire c'est que j'ai été surpris par cet acte. Il s'est tendu, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se retirer, je l'ai attiré vers moi. Sa tête est venue se loger sur mon épaule. Je n'ai plus bougé et lui non plus.

Je me suis contenté d'écouter les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue racontaient comment nous en étions arrivés là. Je me contentais de ponctuer leurs phrases par des mouvements de la tête ou des grognements. A vrai dire je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur leur conversation puisque j'étais concentré sur le rythme calme et régulier de sa respiration. Calme et régulier ? En effet, mon cœur s'était endormit là contre moi. Au moins, il se sentait en sécurité avec moi. Au moins un bon point !

Au bout de quelques temps, les professeurs prirent congés pour rentrer à Poudlard. Apparemment, il s'était réveillé, puisqu'il se leva en prenant toute les précautions possibles pour ne pas me faire mal : à savoir me broyer trois petites choses (enfin une pas trop petite quand même) auxquelles je tiens ! Et il me tendit la main en me demandant si je voulais rentrer à la maison. Je n'étais pas dupe, et j'étais peut être le seul excepter Dumbledore et Hermione à savoir ce que le mot maison représentait pour lui. Et je savais surtout que ma réponse allait déterminer la suite de notre relation. Mais ce que lui ne savais pas, c'est que pour moi, ma maison serait partout où lui serait.

Alors, bien sur que j'acceptais sa proposition. Hermione ne voulu pas rentrer avec nous et vu son sourire, elle manigançait quelques chose. Ma mère tenta de protester, mais le réelle raison restera toujours un mystère : a-t-elle protesté pour profiter du retour de son fils prodige, ou a-t-elle protesté pour garder Harry ?

Avant de partir, je jette un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Je sais que rien ne va être facile. Que la façon dont je veux être a lui va déplaire. Je vais feindre l'indifférence, se sera ma défense même si cela doit les offenser. Autour de nous, le silence se fait, il faut dire. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je pars avec lui, c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant. Pssiff, je me fais rire parfois ! C'est pas que de maintenant qu'il n'y a que lui qui compte, ça va faire sept ans bientôt !

Alors qu'il se presse contre moi, je sens le portoloin nous emmener vers Poudlard. Là où tout à débuter et là où tout va finir. Je sens mes pieds toucher le sol, je me prépare à le soutenir connaissant son aversion pour se mode de transport. Et en effet ça ne manque pas, s'il n'avait pas eu mon corps comme appui, il se serait retrouvé les fesses à terre. Nous échangeons un regard complice et nous éclatons de rire, je lui prends la main, je ne veux plus le lâcher. Il me regarde, ses yeux verts pétillants de malice. Puis tout d'un coup, il s'élance en courant dans le couloir, me tirant à sa suite. Je laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise, et ça le fait rire. C'est fou en quelques heures, je l'ai vu passer de désespérer à heureux de vivre ! Et j'aime à croire que c'est grâce à moi. Et en quelque sorte, il me donne l'autorisation de vivre à nouveau. Donc je le fais et je ris avec lui.

Nous arrivons aux cuisines. Un de mes lieux préférés. Non, non, endroit préféré quand Harry et avec moi. Et je dois bien le dire : lieu privilégié de mes fantasmes, sauf que dans mes rêves, il n'y a pas une centaine d'elfes autour de nous. Et particulièrement Dobby. S'il m'appelle encore une fois Wisky, malgré mon adhésion (forcé) à S.A.L.E. et malgré la présence d'Harry (qui apprécie cette bestiole personne ne sait pourquoi) je le passe au presse purée ! Bon, le côté positif c'est qu'il nous donne une tonne de nourriture.

Sans que je ne sache vraiment comment, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans ma chambre de préfet. Personne à part Blaise n'y ai jamais entré. Mais avec Harry c'est différent, je me sens nerveux. C'est ridicule, pendant cinq ans, nous avons dormis dans le même dortoir. Lui aussi tout d'un coup est devenu plus sérieux. Il regarde partout autour de lui et fait le tour du propriétaire. C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal cette chambre. Du coup, moi aussi je me mets à admirer la tapisserie rouge brodée de fils d'or. Quand je le voix face à moi, l'air décidé. Et là, il me dis en s'approchant de moi :

-Ron, je vais le faire, alors si tu as une objection elle est pour maintenant.

Bizarrement, cette phrase tordue m'a paru aussi claire que de l'eau de roche. Nous allions nous embrasser. Je ne répondis rien, j'ouvris juste mes bras. Il sourit et se précipita dans mes bras. Outch ! Dans sa précipitation, il nous fait basculer, heureusement le lit est juste derrière moi. Je l'ai déjà vu rougir de gêne avec Cho, mais là c'est pour moi qu'il piqua un far et je m'en suis trouvé émerveillé. Lui, fit une petite moue embêtée. Il était vraiment craquant comme ça. Trop mimi, je me suis mis à rire en lui disant que je trouvais ça mignon.

Il se redresse, pour se retrouver assis sur mes cuisses, moi j'étais toujours allongé en travers du lit, incapable de faire réagir mon corps pour qu'il se relève aussi.

-Ron me demande t il.

Je lui demande ce qu'il veut, mais je ne peux contrôler ma voix qui est rauque, tout en le dévorant des yeux.

-Tu comptes attendre longtemps avant de m'embrasser me chuchote t il.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et mon corps, et bien, il ne m'écoute toujours pas ! Mais au moins, cette fois il a réagit puisque je me suis redresser un peu brusquement. Comment j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de le retenir par la taille, je ne sais pas. Il faut que je me calme, que je reprenne le contrôle de mes sens. Tous s'agitent en moi. Notre premier baiser, il faut qu'il soit parfait.

-Tu le veux toi aussi hein ? Me demande t il d'une voix inquiète.

Je l'aime tellement, doucement, je dépose mes lèvres sur son front, ce front que tous adule et qui là maintenant tout à moi. Je laisse les sensations prendre le dessus et je me laisse guider. Lentement, je descends sur son nez, il ferme les yeux se laissant aller dans mes bras. Puis, j'arrive à ses lèvres douces et fraîches, nos soufflent se mélangent et j'adore ça. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, un léger gémissement s'en échappe. J'en profite pour happer sa lèvre supérieure, il réagit aussitôt et ses mains s'égarent dans mes cheveux, me laissant le guider.

J'ai la ferme intention de faire subir le même châtiment à sa lèvre inférieure, alors je passe ma langue lentement, mais il se tend et s'écarte de moi.

-Non … c'est juste que … enfin bafouille t il. Non, mais quel con que je suis ! Qu'est ce que je fais : oui, le rassurer.

-Harry je sais lui dis je en déposant un petit bisou innocent, ses lèvres encore gonflées de notre précédant échange. Il se lèche les lèvres d'une façon sensuelle.

-RRRROOONNN minaude t il. Non, mais je rêve, monsieur grogne parce que ça ne va pas assez vite. Et en plus, il me refait sa petite moue adorable, l'ange s'est transformé en démon. Il sait que je n'y résiste pas. Ah, il veut jouer, on va jouer. Alors, je prends mon air sarcastique fier et hautain que j'ai peaufiné pendant deux ans. Et bingo, le Harry que je connaissais, le Harry impulsif est de retour, il me saisi par le col de ma chemise et m'emmène à lui. Il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes et les emprisonne. Avant de les effleurer avec sa langue.

L'air me manque, je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, l'air me manque encore, j'entrouvre mes lèvres. Il en profite pour faufiler sa langue dans ma bouche. En plus, il prends son temps et moi je perds la notion du temps. Nos langues se frôlent d'abord avec appréhension, puis se caressent plus franchement avant de partir dans un merveilleux ballet. Puis le baiser se fait moins profond, mais mes lèvres ne sont pas encore rassasiées de lui et continuent à parcourir son visage.

Alors que je découvre ses tempes, il baisse la tête je suspends mon geste. Il est perdu dans le contemplation de mon cou, puis, il penche la tête et dépose un petit bisou de rien du tout mais qui me fait perdre les pédales encore une fois, j'en avale même de travers. Chose qu'apparemment je n'aurais pas du faire, puisque ça a attiré son attention sur ma paume d'adam. D'après ce que je sens (et je le sens bien), sa langue en dessine le contour. Et voilà, c'est parti, j'avale encore de travers, il faut que je m'allonge. Mais mains s'encrent sur ses fesses et je nous laisse tomber en arrière. Et Mélusine ! Il a l'air d'être d'accord et s'attaque maintenant à mon oreille qui n'avait rien demandé.

Ma conscience me rappelle brusquement comme si de rien n'était que j'ai ses fesses en main. Alors doucement comme si de rien n'était et j'envisage de les découvrir. Ca a toujours était une des parties de son corps qui m'a toujours très attiré. Non, non, je vous vois venir bande de pervers. Elles ne m'ont pas attiré ni quand nous partagions le même dortoir, ni les même douches. Puisque ça date de cette année.

Oui simplement cette année. J'avais refusé de démissionner de l'équipe de Quiddich, non mais ça va pas ! Mon seul loisir et puis quoi encore ! Mais bien sûr, pas question de me changer en même temps que les autres, alors j'arrivé toujours bien avant, j'enfilé mon équipement et en principe je me douchais dans ma chambre. Mais ce jour là, allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai continué à voler. Et je me suis pris une averse, alors comme il était tard et que les autres avaient du rentrer, je décidais de me doucher dans les vestiaires. Non, d'une pipe, il a fallu qu'il soit sous la douche, de dos heureusement, parce que déjà à la vue de ses fesses, j'ai eu la plus belle érection de ma vie.

Enfin passons, le problème c'est après tous les jours, je ne pensais plus qu'à les mater. Les gens allaient trouver ça louche que je lorgne ses fesses. Mais non ! Ben oui, comme quoi être étiqueté mangemort a ses avantages, ils ont simplement pensé que c'était par haine ou que je cherchais un mauvais coup à lui faire.

AAAAHHHH que la vie est belle là ! Mais, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il se relève. Je ne bouge plus, je pense même que j'ai arrêté de respirer. Il m'observe. Mmmhhhh, on dirait un prédateur et j'ai l'impression d'être sa proie. D'une main, je flatte le rebondie d'un de ses fesses. Que n'ai-je pas fais ! Il se cambre, non de saperlipopette. Trop tard, il a vu l'effet que ça m'a fais. Il faut dire que mon pantalon se fait étroit. Ca a l'air de l'amuser. Rrrhhh, il s'allonge sur moi en faisant remonter sensuellement ses mains sur mon torse. Peut être qu'il veut ma mort !

Il déboutonne les premières pressions de ma chemise. Il s'arrête, encore, ses yeux dans les miens, il se mordille la lèvre. Signe de doute chez lui. Non, c'est pas le moment, moi j'en ai pas et je lui montre en déchirant ma propre chemise (enfin pas tout à fait puisque ce sont des pressions !). Et là c'est lui qui me surprend, il se jette sur moi comme un affamé. Je lui ai vraiment manqué ! Ma respiration se saccade alors, qu'il s'acharne sur ma clavicule et je me sens perdre pieds au moment où ses dents entrent en contact avec ma peau. Il me faut déployer une énergie de titan pour ne pas exploser. Je ne peux que susurrer son prénom, pour lui faire comprendre. Ouais, pas très convainquant on dirais que je le supplie de continuer. Je vais pas avoir un suçon, mais un hématome. L'idée qu'il me marque comme lui appartenant m'excite plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

Alors, je raffermi ma poigne sur sa taille et d'un coup de bassin je me retrouve sur lui. Le regard, qu'il pose sur moi m'enflamme. Il se lèche les lèvres, je ne peux me retenir :

-Ep ! Doucement espèce de carnivore ! M'exclamais je.

Il fait semblant de bouder, j'ai déjà dis combien je l'adore ! Je me laisse tomber, j'ai les mains de chaque côté de son visage et je l'embrasse. Je me donne dans ce baiser, j'y mets tout mon cœur. Il me répond avec autant d'entrain que possible. Et en même temps, il faufile ses mains si douces sous ma chemise et explore mes côtes, je frisonne. Il fait tomber ma chemise et découvre mon corps, parfois hésitant, parfois sans retenue. Je ne peux rien faire, non, je ne veux rien faire.

Puis, petit à petit, mes mains s'activent toutes seules, elles effleurent ses hanches. Et tout d'un coup, je le sens un peu trop habillé par rapport à moi, alors je passe mes mains sous son pull et j'en remonte les côtes, il m'aide en levant les bras. Je le vois frissonner d'anticipation, je décide donc de défaire les boutons de sa chemise, mais un par un. Je croise son regard, et je rougis, ce moment je l'ai attendu si longtemps. Lui il me sourit timidement et me caresse le dos comme pour m'encourager à continuer. Ca y est, j'ai défait tous les boutons, les pans de la chemise sont encore très proches l'un de l'autre. Mais je peux voir sa peau, je ne retiens pas ma main qui se faufile entre le tissu pour se poser à la base de son cou et je la descends le long de son torse, testant le velouté de sa peau jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon.

Je souris, car en baisant mon regard, je vois que son pantalon aussi se fait trop serré. Je passe mon bras autour de sa taille et je le soulève pour virer cette chemise encombrante. Puis je laisse ma bouche le découvrir, lentement d'abord son cou, puis ses pectoraux, il se tortille sous moi, poussant des petits cris extatiques. Sa jambe remonte et frôle mon entrejambe, je me fige et j'inspire profondément, pour ne pas exploser, il va finir par me rendre fou !. Je crois que lui aussi est dans le même état que moi.

Je m'empresse d'aller vérifier par moi-même, je suis sûr qu'il n'est même pas conscient du fait que son pantalon lui arrive à mi cuisses. Mon visage et juste au dessus de son entrejambe, je m'arrête pour savoir s'il veut bien que j'aille plus loin. Il soulève ses hanches et fait glisser son pantalon. C'est la première fois que je touche quelqu'un aussi intimement, j'en ai la chair de poule. Ses mains reprennent leur caresses, mais s'arrêtent aussitôt que ma main entre en contact avec son sexe durcit, il laisse échapper un son délicieux. Et il pose sa main sur la mienne pour que ma pression soit plus forte.

Je souris, complètement heureux et je reprends mon exploration, son nombril si tentant, je commence par embrasser sa peau si tendre, puis je l'aspire. Mais il ne m'autorise pas à le marquer et reprend le dessus par la force. Jusqu'à maintenant il s'était montré passif. J'ouvre la bouche dans l'intention de protester, mais je ne peux que gémir sous ses troublantes caresses. Cette fois, il me goûte, il va me faire subir les derniers outrages et je ne demande que ça ! Il arrive à mon nombril et il y glisse sa langue, ça me chatouille. J'en vibre et je me cambre contre lui et j'emprisonne sa tête entre mes mains. Puis il la laisse glisser le long de la ligne de poil qui descend vers mon pantalon. Dont il défait les attaches et je me retrouve en boxer. Il me regarde avec un sourire pervers.

Il ne quitte pas mon boxer des yeux, je me raidis encore plus. Il descend son visage vers le point de mon corps qui demande attention. Il pose sa bouche sur moi, OH MON DIEU ET TOUS LES SAINTS DU PARADIS. Je répète son nom sans arrêt. Il descend le dernier rempart de tissu qui me protége. Mon sexe libéré s'érige fièrement vers lui. Et lui en démon qu'il est devenu, souffle dessus. C'est de pire en pire. Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à ses nouvelles sensations. Mais je dois contracter mes abdos pour ne pas craquer, ce n'est pas le moment.

Surtout que je vois sa bouche se rapprocher de moi, il embrasse d'abord mon extrémité, puis par petites touches, il me goûte de sa langue. J'aimerai connaître cette sensation, mais je dois être honnête avec moi-même, je ne vais pas tenir une seconde de plus. Déjà me retenir aussi longtemps me donne des larmes aux yeux. Je le supplie d'arrêter, il remonte vers moi à la vitesse de l'éclair et me parsème le visage de petits bisous. Il commence à parler, mais je le coupe, il faut que je lui dise, j'en ai besoin, tellement besoin. Je le veux maintenant en moi et je le lui dis. Certes de façon désordonné, mais je n'ai jamais était un as pour parler de sentiments.

-Harry, fais moi l'amour, s'il te plait j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi, te t'appartenir. S'il te plait.

Non, finalement, je m'en sors plutôt bien, je suis fier de moi. Je lis sur son visage qu'il est bouleversé par ce que je viens de dire. Pour lui certifier mes dires, j'attrape ma baguette et je lance un accio au petit pot de lubrifiant qui n'attend que lui. Mais ça n'a pas l'effet escompter, puisqu'il le regarde d'un sale œil. Alors je lui dis la vérité, je sais qu'il a besoin de l'entendre. A peine ai je fermé la bouche, qu'il m'embrasse passionnément. Je soupire contre lui. Puis je pointe ma baguette sur son boxer, et je le fais disparaître. Il me sourit tendrement et m'embrasse, je lui rends chaque baiser ardemment. Instinctivement, je replis ma jambe droite, lui laissant libre accès à mes fesses. Nos érections se frottent l'une contre l'autre. Je me liquéfie sur place. Entre deux baisers, il débouche le pot et plonge trois doigts l'un après l'autre en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Son autre main redescend vers ma verge et la caresse légèrement de quoi perdre la boule, l'autre descend plus bas. D'un doigt, il fait le tour de mon anneau de muscle, puis il le glisse à l'intérieur de moi. La sensation est étrange, d'abord la fraîcheur et l'humidité du baume. Ce n'est pas désagréable, juste dérangeant. Mais c'est terriblement existant, je frisonne d'anticipation, j'en veux plus. Il glisse un deuxième doigt. Ca y ai les festivités commencent, je me sens un peu étiré, là ça commence à être désagréable. Il les fait bouger, tournoyer en moi, je m'habitue à sa présence. Il me demande si ça va. Je lui fais signe que oui. Il en rajoute un troisième, je m'attendais à souffrir, mais non, j'apprécie, Et quand il les fait tendrement bouger, je … Wouah, c'est quoi ça ? Je crois qu'il vient d'effleurer ma prostate.

Il m'embrasse, en retirant ses doigts. Tout d'un cou je me sens un peu peureux, alors je lui demande d'y aller doucement. Je remonte ma deuxième jambe, m'offrant complètement à lui. Il me regarde, je jurerais presque que c'est amoureusement. Il amène mes hanches à sa rencontre. Il ne va jamais rentrer, il pousse un petit coup sec, et commence à entrer, je ne peux retenir un cri de souffrance je me sens écartelé, la sensation de brûlure est vive. Il s'arrête et reprend ses caresse sur mon membre qui je crois à perdu un peu de vigueur.

Je respire profondément. Je sens que mes muscles se détendent et l'accueillissent un peu plus, alors d'un coup de rein je le fais glisser un peu plus. Je me crispe, la douleur a resurgit, il le sait et se stoppe à nouveau je ne peux que le remercier d'un simple regard. Il n'est pas en moi entièrement. J'arrive pas à croire ce que je pense, mais là maintenant, j'aurais préféré qu'il soit un peu moins bien proportionné !

Finalement, je noue mes jambes autour de sa taille et il glisse en moi en totalité, c'est doux et chaud, je me sens entier et tellement vivant. Lui aussi ça à l'air de lui faire un sacré effet. Mon esprit n'est plus très clair. Et je lui parle comme j'en ai toujours rêvé :

-Euh, mon ange, s'il te plait ne t'endort pas maintenant.

-Comment m'as tu appelé ? Me demande t il d'une voix dont je ne sais pas décoder l'intonation.

-Mon ange répétais je incertain

-Redit le ! M'ordonne t il.

-Mon ange !

J'ai a peine finis de parler qu'il se met à bouger avec force. Mes émotions s'affolent, je ne sais plus où je suis. Il cogne ma prostate à chaque coup de rein. Une douce chaleur, s'insinue dans mon corps et dans mon âme. Il fait plus attention à son plaisir qu'au mien. Ses mouvements sont rapides et je les accompagne. Il n'a pas cessé ses caresses sur ma verge et dans un dernier mouvement de poignet, il me fait me répandre.

C'est le signal pour lui qu'il peut se lâcher et il le fait, moi je rebondit sur le lit à chaque coup, je ne sais pas où il trouve cette énergie, moi je me sens vidé. Dans un dernier gémissement, il se répand à son tour. Et tombe, épuisé sur moi, il me libère pour ne pas me blesser, mais je ne le laisse pas s'éloigner de moi et je le serre fort dans mes bras. A partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est sa place attitrée !

Je me mets à gigoter, mal à l'aise. Je réfléchi, puis je remonte vers son oreille et après un petit coup de dent sur son lobe, je lui glisse les mots qui libèreront mon esprit torturé et puis je veux qu'il sache, je veux jouer cartes sur table maintenant plus de mensonges.

-Je t'aime mon ange.

Je me sens quand même un peu angoissé, surtout qu'il se redresse brusquement, pour fouiller mon regard, je lui laisse voir mon âme, de toute façon tout ce qui est à moi est à lui. Il me sourit presque paisiblement, avant de me répondre.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime mon cœur, mais je te préviens c'est la dernière fois que je suis dessus, c'est trop fatiguant ! Fini t il un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

Ses désirs sont des ordres, et puis c'est vrai que je suis tenté par l'expérience. Calé l'un contre l'autre nous nous endormons, rien ne pourra plus nous séparer.

Dans le silence du château en tendant l'oreille, nous aurions pu entendre la voix de notre cher directeur qui murmurait :

-Et la lumière fut !


End file.
